Documents and videos containing fraudulent content, sometimes known as scam, can frequently be found in printed material, in videos and on the Internet. The fraudulent content can include misleading or untrue statements, pictures or videos that have been edited to include misleading or untrue depictions of events and people and misleading or fraudulent offers of products, vacation trips and other items.
Advertisements, both in printed material and in videos, can also include scam content. However, sometimes it may not be easy to distinguish scam advertisements from reputable advertisements.